Cavaties
by WhiteFrost25
Summary: When Gloyd Orangboar, the pumpkin wearing racer of Sugar Rush, gets a painful cavity from his overindulgence in candy, he's under doctor's orders to refrain from eating sweets for two whole weeks. This won't be easy without a distraction, and Rancis Fluggerbutter is just the distraction Gloyd needs.


Rancis Fluggerbutter loved chocolate. That was obvious, considering his color palette and constant aroma of cocoa and peanut butter. He would eat the stuff whenever he wasn't racing, and sometimes when he was. There wasn't a single brand of chocolate he hadn't tried and formed an opinion on, though that was no surprise. Rancis Fluggerbutter had an opinion on everything, from other racers to other games. He was a chocoholic gossip.

For the holidays, when the arcade was closed, Rancis had to go to his bi-annual dentist appointment. One would think a game based almost solely on sugar wouldn't have dentists, but Sugar Rush was never without one. Dr. Bubblegom had a small office right at the edge of the candy cane forest, and the poor man was the most hated person in Sugar Rush, outside of that glitch girl. No matter how much he tried to be friendly and considerate, the citizens of the game gave him dirty looks and scowls whenever they saw him. True, their diet consisted of the one thing all dentists hate the most (aka candy), but it still made Dr. Bubblegom sad whenever he had a patient.

Regardless of his hatred of the dentistry profession, Rancis always showed up to his appointments. It seemed he was the only person in the entire game who didn't utterly despise the elderly man running the small office. Perhaps it was because chocolate was lower on the list of hated candies, so he wasn't lectured as often as the other racers.

Whatever it was, the cocoa addicted cart driver arrived at the office late in the day. He flipped his blonde hair out of his baby blue eyes and walked inside. After a look around at the space, he took a seat in a chair made of green sugar free gum. Rancis popped a bon-bon into his mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor. He looked up when he heard a grumbling from across the room.

There, in a chair made of blue sugar free gum, sat the cleverest prankster in all of video game-dom: Gloyd Orangeboar. His pumpkin hat was slipping off his head slightly, and his mouth was turned down in an angry frown. His arms were crossed across his chest. He tapped one dark brown boot against the breath mint tiled floor in agitation.

Rancis blinked in surprise. True, Gloyd could be annoying when his pranking mind was turned on you, but he was generally a good natured, happy person. He would eat candy like a fiend, scarfing it down in large quantities, yet somehow never gaining a pound or an inch to his waistline. Gloyd held the record for biggest candy haul every Halloween, and he never failed to consume it all within a few days.

Gloyd glanced up, and upon seeing Rancis looking at him, gave him a small smile, which the blonde returned. However, the scowl reappeared when Dr. Bubblegom opened the waiting room door and called "Gloyd Orangeboar?" The brunette sighed contemptuously before walking through the door, brushing past the dentist. The poor doctor gave Rancis a sad look before closing the door. Rancis sighed softly and went back to reading his tabloid magazine and chewing a bon-bon.

"Now remember Gloyd, you need to brush twice a day and floss at least once before bed. Try to cut back on your candy intake and you should be fine," advised Dr. Bubblegom gently. "I'll see you in about two weeks to fill in those cavities."

Gloyd rolled his eyes and got up from the exam chair. "Whatever, doc." He popped a few pieces of candy corn into his mouth and winced slightly when his tooth ached with pain. With a huff, Gloyd turned and stormed back to the waiting room.

Rancis looked up from the article he'd been reading and glanced at Gloyd. The pumpkin wearing boy's face softened a little at the sight of the chocolate lover, and he took a seat next to Rancis.

"What are you reading?" he asked, leaning in to read over Rancis's shoulder.

Rancis blushed faintly at Gloyd's closeness. "Um… The Marshmallow Gazette," he replied, showing Gloyd the article about Taffyta's alleged celery addiction.

Gloyd shook his head slowly. "Rancis, you do know this magazine is a tabloid, right? It's just gossip and rumors." He turned his head when Dr. Bubblegom came back out.

"Rancis? Can I get you to do me a favor?" he asked, gesturing to follow him.

Rancis closed his magazine and stood, following the dentist to the exam room.

When the door was closed, the poor doctor said "Gloyd has several cavities. And I know he won't listen to me if I tell him to cut back. Can I count on you to make sure he doesn't eat too much before the cavity filling next month?"

Rancis blinked in surprise. "What makes you think I can control his candy intake?"

Dr. Bubblegom shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems like he'd listen to you. Please, Rancis? You're my most receptive patient, and I'll even move your appointment until after he gets them filled."

Rancis considered a moment before sighing. "Alright, I'll do it. How much candy is he allowed per day?"

"Two to three pieces. One if it's a king sized candy bar."

Rancis cringed but nodded. "Okay. It'll be difficult, but I'll try."

Dr. Bubblegom smiled softly. "Thank you Rancis."

"You're welcome, Doc."

Rancis strolled back out to the waiting room and stood in front of Gloyd. He flipped his blonde hair swirl out of his face and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Gloyd? I thought you said the Marshmallow Gazette was just gossip and rumors."

Gloyd's head snapped up to look at Rancis, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Um… it is. I was just… Fact checking."

The blonde rolled his eyes playfully and said "I have a life-long subscription. You can read my issues after I do."

The brunette prankster smiled a little and stood. "Hey, you wanna blow off your appointment and go race or something?"

Rancis nodded, replying "Only if you can provide a challenge for me."

Gloyd laughed and ran to his cart, which was parked out front. He opened the door and hopped inside the candy corn shaped vehicle. Within a few moments, the engine roared to life, though Gloyd waited for Rancis to get in his Chocolate themed racecar before speeding away to the nearest track. Rancis giggled and followed close behind.

However, when they pulled up to the starting line, Wynchell and Duncan, King Candy's pastry guards, stopped them.

"Sorry, kids. This track is closed for maintenance," said Duncan gruffly. Wynchell nodded.

Gloyd and Rancis frowned simultaneously, but nodded their understanding. Slowly, they turned the two cars around and drove off.

The road back to Gloyd's house was long and empty, giving Rancis's mind plenty of time to wander as he went into autopilot. He pondered how he could possibly keep Gloyd from eating too much candy in one day, let alone two whole weeks. With the thoughts of Gloyd came Rancis's pre-formed opinion of the other racer.

Gloyd had always been just another competitor in the races Rancis tried his best to win in. True, he was a nice guy outside the track, but he and Rancis hadn't spent much time together. Rancis was always with Candlehead and Taffyta, while Gloyd preferred to hang out with Swizzle and Snowanna. The chocoholic glanced out his windshield and caught a glimpse of Gloyd smiling at his rearview mirror.

"He has a really cute smile," mumbled Rancis absently. He blinked in surprise, as he'd never noticed before. This, of course, made Rancis switch the car into auto-drive so he could lean back and think without the distraction of driving.

Rancis had always known he was gay. That had never been something he doubted, ever since the day Candlehead had kissed him spontaneously. However, he rarely had thought about guys he liked. Truth be told, there were only four guys in all of Sugar Rush who weren't made of candy or pastry.

Swizzle Mellarcky was kind of cute, though too distant and strange to really attract Rancis.

King Candy was old, plus he only seemed interested in himself.

If he didn't count himself that left Rancis with only one possible beau: Gloyd Orangeboar.

The more he thought about it, the more Rancis realized how attractive Gloyd was. He was smart and funny. His blackish brown hair was always mussed in a sexy sort of way, and his eyes were somehow both devious and sweet. Plus he was taller and more fit than Rancis, which was a plus. Gloyd wasn't exactly the best racer in the game, but Rancis didn't mind. He liked to win anyway.

Suddenly there was a knock on the car window. Rancis looked up, surprised, and saw Gloyd smiling at him. During his evaluation, they had arrived at Gloyd's pumpkin shaped house. Rancis blushed sheepishly and stepped out of the car.

"Come on in," Gloyd said happily, leading the other boy up the front steps and into the orange dwelling.

With a soft plop, Gloyd sat down on the marshmallow couch and patted the seat next to him. After a moment, Rancis realized he was supposed to sit down.

Soon the two boys were watching a movie, though Rancis was hardly paying attention. He was hyper-aware of Gloyd's presence next to him; the warmth of his side pressed lightly against Rancis's, the way light flickered across his handsome face, how he smiled at the funniest moments in the movie. Rancis absently popped a bon-bon into his mouth as he subtly scooted a little closer to his new friend.

Gloyd smiled dreamily as the scent of chocolate hit his nose, and he leaned against Rancis to smell it better. He paused the movie and turned to face the blonde.

"Care to share some with me?" he asked, grinning impishly.

Rancis looked down. "Um… about that…"

Gloyd raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Rancis didn't look at him. "Um… Dr. Bubblegom kinda… asked me to keep you from eating candy for the next two weeks."

Gloyd scoffed, startled. "Come on, Rancis. Just a little bit? I love chocolate…"

Rancis shook his head firmly. "No Gloyd. It's for your own good."

With a groan, Gloyd fell back against the couch, drooping sadly.

"Come on, Gloyd…" mumbled Rancis, "cheer up. It's only for a couple weeks…"

Gloyd ignored him, pouting and rolling over.

Rancis frowned at his back before saying "Fine. ONE piece."

Giving a triumphant cheer, Gloyd rolled back to face Rancis…

Who kissed him deeply as a distraction.


End file.
